Lars Smuntz
Lars Smuntz is one of the Two main protagonist in the 1997 film, "Mousehunt". "A world without string is chaos" -Lars Smuntz Lars Smuntz is the opposite of his brother, Ernie Smuntz and cares more for his father. Neither he nor Ernie are very bright. But Lars seems to be even dumber and more immature than the other. Shown when he wasn't smart enough to take off his jacket, which got caught in the string machine, and ended up destroying his clothes, thus, rendering him naked and in need of new ones. And another example when the two brothers saw a scary shadow on their first night in the house, Lars continued screaming even after Ernie revealed the shadow was merely from a jack-in-the-box. Lars seems to act with thinking first. And he cares very little about money, shown when he refused hundreds of dollars for his string factory. Storyline In the opening of the film, Lars and Ernie accidently drop the body of their father down a well. Lars was working at the family string factory. Some business men offered him lots of money for it. But Lars refused when he remembered a promise he made to his dying farther. Lars's wife, April Smuntz was not happy with his decision and kicked him out of their house. Both he and his fired brother were broke, homeless, and in need of work. At one point, the brothers stumble upon their dad's old house, where they eventually discover a small mouse, that causes an entire heep of trouble. They have to kill the mouse in order to sell the house. But all attempts fail. A crazy cat named Catzilla they get is most likely killed. And an exterminator named Caesar ends up being brutally beaten and locked in trunk. Lars and Ernie are still going for the mouse. Ernie chases it and ends up stuck in a chimmy. Lars lights a match, only have them both go flying. Ernie goes 50 in the air and lands in the icy lake. But Lars had it even worse. He flew into glass, and a piece of furniture crushes his hands. Ernie comes back in, and Lars can do nothing but speak in panicked gibberish. Ernie can't take it anymore and grabs a shotgun. Lars points out the damage it will cause. Ernie replies with "It'll be worth it", but Lars tries to prevent him, reminding him of the auction. But when they see the mouse, Lars changes his mind and screams "FIRE!" At one point, Ernie fires at a flea bomb Caesar had dropped while being dragged out of the house earlier, creating a huge hole in the floor. On a phone call, Lars finds out Ernie wanted to meet the same company that tried to get him to sell the factory. The two begin arguing and Lars ends up hiding the mouse with a orange, but neither have the guts to finish the job. So they mail the mouse. But the package returns. Lars realizes the mouse is back when he sees the package, with a hole inside. He tries to warn Ernie, but it was too late. Ernie witnessed the mouse eat their father's precious string. They continue chasing the mouse. At one point, the mouse ends up in Lars's pants. Lars reached for it crying, "I GOT YOU NOW MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Which is funny, but also sounds wrong. At the end, the house ends up being flooded and destroyed. The brothers think the mouse is finally dead. But they were wrong. In the end, they discover the mouse can make cheese, and end up being friends with him. QUOTES "It's black" "Im sorry pop. I'm sorry!" "Ernie" "I'll have to pass" LARS: "Please April, don't go." APRIL: " Pft, I'm not going anywhere" (Looks at a toy) "AAAHHHHH!" "Auction?" (Runs around the house with a hammer like a crazy person) DEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! "Goddamn, that mouse stinks." ERNIE: Why are you we a pink overcoat? LARS: Because April gave is the 1200 dollars!" "We made love in a way that I've only seen in nature films." "(frustrated) You hit the piano!" "FIRRRRRRRRRE!" "YOU...CAN'T..........COOK!" Criminal Record Lars has commited minor crimes in the movie. Examples include: *'Vandalism: '''Lars yanked out one of the two fuses in the fuse box that was part of the string machine that was unraveling his clothes while trying to shut it off, thus damaging the machine. *'Public Nudity: '''He was naked in the factory and ran into his former wife April in his office where they had sex. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mousehunt characters Category:Animal cruelty Category:Male heroes Category:Characters